Santa Baby
by xSassyJane
Summary: Gabriella is in for a few surprises this Christmas! ZAAngels Write-Off challenge entry! R&R and vote please
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiiiiiiiiii.I won the last challenge. YAY! I had a minor seizure when I found out and favourited the tweets ZAAngels sent out that I was the Fanfiction of The Month. Still very happy! I'd like to thank my amazing friends for reading and voting,then telling their friends. I honestly thought I would get like 12 votes. I got 40! again... YAY! Anyways, I'm gonna thank my friend Sandy, even though she doesn't know this but she posted a Smitchie fic called Santa Baby and I was so close to giving up on my original idea and then I was like 'OMG Santa Baby!' so yeah. Thanks Sandyyyy. Everyone should go read her new HSM fic! This is just a short and simple entry. I'll post the voting link when it becomes availible! Read and Review please xoxo**

**Santa Baby.**

"_Been an awful good girl, Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight..."_**tonight**

"Merry Christmas baby!" Troy whispered to his girlfriend of four years as she stirred from her sleep.

A smile slowly spread across her face and her eyes adjusted quickly to the light in the room. "Merry Christmas to you too." Gabriella placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before sitting upright. "Can we go open presents?" Troy laughed at her very serious question and nodded, making her squeal with delight and throw her legs over the side of the bed. It was crystal clear that Christmas turned his girlfriend into a six year old again. "Come on Bolton!!" Troy snapped out of his thoughts to see Gabriella standing at the door of their bedroom, robe and slippers on and ready.

"Sorry, sorry. You do know that you could just go open your presents right?"

Gabriella sighed exasperatedly and put her hands on her hips. "Well it's not the same ok? Now hurry up!" Troy quickly got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. He walked towards Gabriella and pushed her gently. "Finally, let's go."

Troy laughed again when Gabriella rushed into their small living room and practically threw herself at the stack of presents. "Do you want to open all yours first or will I get through mine?"

Troy plopped himself down on the couch beside Gabriella who was thinking long and hard. "You open yours first." She said quickly, handing him the first present.

After about twenty minutes Troy had unwrapped a new wallet, tickets to an upcoming Vampire Weekend concert, an iTunes gift card, two pairs of jeans, a couple of t-shirts, a shaving kit and a few little things.

"Do you like everything?" Gabriella asked as Troy put all his stuff on the other side of the room to make space for Gabriella's presents.

"Of course I do. I kind of needed everything I got. Saved me from going out and trying to find them myself." Gabriella smiled and started tapping her fingers against her knee. Troy noticed and smirked. "Should we take a quick break now? Or should we keep going and open your stuff?"

"My stuff!" Gabriella said immediately before a light blush covered her cheeks. "I mean...let's finish it off...so we can start getting ready and...yeah."

Troy nodded and went over to Gabriella's pile to pick one up. His first choice was a small one but he knew it was something big. He knew what it was and he knew it was something Gabriella had always wanted. "Here you go babe."

Gabriella quickly ripped the paper off the small box and opened it quickly. She looked up at Troy confused. "Keys?"

"Yup. Take them out and look at them."

Gabriella picked the keys up and examined them carefully. She turned them over and something caught her eye. The BMW stamp mark. "No way."

"Your dad said it's something you've _always_ wanted."

"Is it light blue?"

"I believe so. Why don't you look out the window and check?"

Gabriella squealed and rushed to the window before squealing again. "My parents got me this?!" Troy nodded. "Oh my God! We are so driving to your parents in it. I wanna go down to it."

"_A 54' convertible too, light blue..."_

"Brie, you still have more presents to open."

Gabriella spun around. "Oh yeah. More presents!"

Troy decided to give her a few small presents before her next big one. She got a new bottle of her favourite perfume, two books, a Victoria's Secret gift card, pyjamas and a Tiffany's Christmas decoration which was already hanging on their tree. "Only two more. You ready?" Gabriella nodded excitedly, still enthralled with everything else. Troy passed over a flat package and Gabriella was quick to unwrap it.

Inside the wrapping was an envelope. Gabriella cautiously opened and pulled out the contents. Her jaw dropped immediately. "We're going to Fiji?!"

"We are, next summer for two weeks. There should be more in there..."

Gabriella dropped the ticket details and checked the envelope again. Sure enough there was a small leaflet inside the envelope. She opened out the leaflet and saw a selection of yachts. "Boats? Hooray?"

Troy laughed at her and moved to sit beside her again. "See the middle one? With the gold and black railings?" Gabriella nodded, her eyes fixated on the beautiful boat. "That yacht is ours for the two weeks we are in Fiji."

"You bought a yacht?!"

Troy couldn't help but chuckle at her seriousness. They were college students, her parents helped pay for the vacation and his parents helped pay for the yacht. "I rented it. All we have to do is head down there and it's ours whenever we want it."

"Oh. That makes a lot more sense I guess." Troy nodded and kissed her on the forehead quickly. "But still! I can't _wait _for summer now. Thanks a lot Troy." Gabriella said jokingly.

"_Santa Baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot..."_

Troy cracked a smile before taking a deep breath. "You ready for your final gift?" He said nervously.

Gabriella nodded slowly, noticing Troy's sudden tenseness. "What is it?"

Even though Troy felt like he was going to faint, he had to laugh. "I can't tell you or it'll ruin the surprise." Troy's final gift for Gabriella was the last present under the tree in a very small package. He picked it up the small item and placed it in Gabriella's hands. "Here you go."

Gabriella opened it to find another blue Tiffany's box. She was slightly confused. He was nervous about giving her another decoration? She looked up at Troy who was now sitting in front of her, watching her intently. She carefully pulled the white ribbon and took the lid of the box. Inside was a small velvet box. Both Troy and Gabriella's hearts were thumping. Gabriella delicately took it out and opened it slowly, as if she didn't want to. Her breath caught in her throat. Sitting in the blue silk cushion was a platinum silver ring with three simple diamonds resting on top. "Troy?" Gabriella croaked out, her voice barely coming out.

Their eyes met and Troy's mouth opened. "Will you marry me?"

"_Santa Baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring, I don't mean on the phone..."_

Gabriella stayed silent and took the ring from its place. "I think you're supposed to put the ring on me." Gabriella said quietly before giggling when a wide smile broke out on Troy's face. He gently slid the ring on her finger before leaning in to kiss her passionately. "Is the trip to Fiji our honeymoon?" She asked when they pulled away.

Troy laughed and shrugged. "If you want it to be. I just thought we should go on vacation."

Gabriella's eyes drifted to her ring again. "It probably will be. So we have to get married this summer. Ok?"

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh I don't mind! We should probably start getting ready. We have to be at my house in like two hours."

Gabriella stood up first and held her hand out. "Alright _fiancé._" She said, pulling him up. "I'll have to thank Santa extra tonight. He got me some good stuff this year."

"_Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."_


	2. Voting!

**Voting is now open!! Please vote! Go to zaangels[dot]com and scroll down a little =P Thank you to anyone who votes!!!**


End file.
